Harry Potter and the Mindreader
by BlackKats
Summary: What if Sirus Black had a daughter? What if she is a mindreader and what if she was the great-granddaughter of Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter One The Plane and Marge Duslys

Disclaimer: see prelude don't sue (  
  
Harry Potter and the Mind reader  
  
Chapter One: The Plane and Ms. Dunsley  
  
There is a flash of green light across my field of vision. When it clears, I see a dead boy lying in the grass. I have never seen him before, but I somehow know that his name is Cedric Diggley. There are ropes going around me, trying me to the headstone of Tom Riddle. There is a man with a caldron, who is placing something that vaguely resembles an ugly child.  
  
He says, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." He then cut his own hand, which is missing a finger. He continues, "Flesh of the servant willingly given you will revive your master."  
  
The man then comes towards me with the same knife that he has used on himself. He stabs me on the right arm. He collects some of my blood and while walking towards the caldron, continues, "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."  
  
The man mixes everything and there is mist everywhere. Another human outline in the mist, and it clears, there is a robed man, which is tall and skeletally thin and have some features of a snake.  
  
The second man says in a deep voice, "Yes, Harry Potter. I have risen again."  
  
  
  
"No," screams from Caroline Black as she wakes from the dream. She startles the big, huge woman sitting next to her in the Leaget Jet as it transverses the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
"Dear, are you feeling alright?" asks the huge woman sitting next to Caroline. The woman tries to look into Caroline's violet eyes, but only gets to see her black hair and some pale skin. "Dear girl, what is troubling you?" the woman asks again, when she receives silence.  
  
Caroline turns to her and answers, "Nothing, except a bad dream."  
  
Then there is a bark from a bulldog sitting next to the large woman, "Now, now Ripper, she did not mean anything by that," she told the dog.  
  
"I'm so sorry for waking you and your dog up," Caroline says. "On, my name is Caroline."  
  
"Shut up," comes from the back of the jet followed by a loud snore.  
  
Caroline yells back, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Caroline, my dear, why are you apologizing, this a community jet and he should have more manners. And speaking of manners, my name is Ms. Marge Dunsley," the large woman spittle's, enraged.  
  
"With manners, we should not be talking so loud, with this being the middle of the night and people sleeping," Caroline smiles  
  
. "Well, I see that you do not have any manners at all, now. I was concerned about you! You are just like that Harry Potter that lives with my brother and Dudders." Ms Dunsley says, while Ripper is growing in the background.  
  
"Shut up, people. There are some people here wanting to get some sleep," a female voice yelled from the back of the jet, again.  
  
Caroline tells Ms. Dunsley, "It doesn't seem I am in need of lessons in manners, but if you don't mine I'm going to try to get some more sleep." She turned in her seat, so she was looking out the window instead of the very large woman that she had dubbed "Bitch" AKA Marge Dunsley.  
  
"Will someone please get them to shut up?!!"  
  
Marge huffed and puffed and looked out the opposite window.  
  
Caroline's last conscious thought is, "She knows Harry Potter. A muggle knows Harry Potter." To dreamless sleep she goes. 


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Padfoot

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and I'm rich but I woke up from my dream and I saw my bank account, with negative funs. Other Cat: She's nuts, we don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mind reader  
  
Chapter 2: Uncle Remus and Daddy  
  
Day 1: June 7, morning  
  
Caroline doesn't feel the descent or the captain's disembarking orders, or even lading nor the large woman AKA Marge Dunsley disembarking or waddling off the plane.  
  
She does wake up by a poking finger on her shoulder. Waking up with intense blue staring eyes. "Get away," she says, slapping the owner of the eyes's hard on the check.  
  
The man takes a step back, with light brown and gray hair in disarray. He mocks, "Well, Miss Black, I know I'm loved."  
  
"Uncle Remus, you shouldn't do that to a person and how did you get on this jet anyways?"  
  
"You will soon find out soon enough. Now get your things. We are going directly to my house." Remus grabs the overnight bag that is next to her seat. "That's it?" Caroline nods and Remus talks her hand and pulls her out of her seat. She smashed into him as he puts his arm around her waist.  
  
"Wait, Remus, what about."  
  
BLINK  
  
".the muggles?" Caroline continues her question, with no reason to since they arrive at Remus's place. There is a big black dog lying on the sofa, spread out taking up the whole sofa as she looks around the place. There are stairs leading up to the bedrooms, and one doorway leading towards a small kitchen. There are pictures of people, which included her, on the fireplace.  
  
"Ok little Carrie, we here so make yourself at home. Move, Snuffles, you'll get hair all over my sofa," Remus yells the last part at the black dog. 'Snuffles' looks at him with a look, which says are-you-kidding-the- sofa-is-more- comfortable-than-the-floor and then lays his head back down on his paws still looking at Carrie with huge eyes.  
  
"Uncle Moony, Snuffles is such a gay name, can I rename him?" Carries questions as her way across the room to the sofa, which holds the black dog.  
  
"What would you name him then?" the werewolf chuckles. By this time, Carrie is scratching behind Snuffles ears, but still looking at the werewolf.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Dad's old nickname. Doesn't Snuffles look like him when he is in his dog form? Doesn't he? So can I name him Padfoot?" She asks still looking a Rumes and continuing to pende the black dog.  
  
"Why don't you ask Snuffles if he would like to name after your dad," Moony smiles.  
  
"So, Snuffles, do you want to be name after my dddddddaaaaaaaaaddddddddd?!" Carrie is looking in to the dog's eyes now. And what she sees is her dad looking back at her though the eyes of the dog. She can see the love, the pain, the sorrow and the guilt within those big eyes. But, she also sees the laughter within.  
  
"Is it you? Can it be you?" She takes a step back for the dog and hits the coffee table. Falls on her knees crying. " I missed you so much, please tell me its you".  
  
With out warring two arms encircle her. "Shhh. It's me. It's Daddy Padfoot." Sirris cries with her. " I missed you so much, more then you will ever know."  
  
Being the emotionally werewolf that he is, Remus couldn't take it anymore. He also bust out in tears, Carrie seems to realizes this and put a hand out to welcome him in the family hug of joyful tears.  
  
After the heart wrenching moment: (20 minutes later)  
  
  
  
"Crying makes me hungry, I'm going to raid your fridge if you don't mine." she grins as she walks in the kitchen. She is also wlipping away her tears. Remus and Padfoot look at Carrie as leaves the room and then look at each other. Then she shouts from the kitchen, "Hey, where's the fridge?"  
  
Sirus and Remus look at each other with the clear thought of what is a fridge?  
  
"Oh never mind I have found something," the same voice calls.  
  
Carrie walks back into the room with a sandwich. She sees her convicted father and his friend werewolf sitting on the sofa still with the tear tracks from the emotional moment. She must have made a sound since her father starts to look at his little girl. The girl is standing in the door to the kitchen munching on her sandwich. Her black hair falls around her shoulders and down to her waist.  
  
"Where did you get the sandwich?" the father asks his daughter.  
  
"Good God man, I would think that you have something else to ask you daughter, which you have not seen in 13 years, 14 years?" the werewolf bellowed.  
  
"Off the counter, and it only had on bite off of it," she grins evilly. She knows she is only trying to break the mood which is caused by her break down with her father. What better way to do it, then to tease Daddy to the limit.  
  
"Eww!" the clean freak werewolf cringes.  
  
"That's my sandwich. Hand it over," the black haired animagi tell his daughter.  
  
"Re-ally, I thought that a father was suppose to give the shirt off his back to his children," she states walking into the room, munching her sandwich.  
  
"That's does not mean his FOOD!!" the dog animagi transforms and runs after her, while she scuffs the rust of the sandwich. She finishes the sandwich as she runs behind a green face looking Uncle Remus and then around him, to protect her from the huge black dog.  
  
"Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus! Save Me! Save Me!" Carrie Laughs.  
  
"No, I think that I'll let you two hash it out," the graying werewolf's voice is joking and his eyes shows mischief in them.  
  
"That's not fair, Uncle Remus," Carrie pouts. She is still running around Remus, while the black dog, which is her father, is chasing after her.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Remus asks his friend's daughter.  
  
"I don't know. STOP HIM, maybe."  
  
Remus, then, does a freeze spell onto Padfoot, and Padfoot freezes in his tracks. Carrie looks at the black dog to make sure he is alright.  
  
"Ok, this is no fun. Could you unfreeze him, please. And I wasn't serious," she tells Remus as she plumps down on the sofa. Remus unfreezes the dog.  
  
Sirus changes back into his human form and sits next to his daughter. She turns her head towards him and he looks at her.  
  
"Daddy Padfoot, when are we going to get Harry?"  
  
"How do you know we are going to get Harry?" the dismissed Professor of the Dark Arts asks, butting into the father-daughter moment.  
  
"It's so obvious, no one would want him alone with Muggles, who wouldn't understand his problems," Carrie says the animagi and the werewolf.  
  
"When you get ready to go, sandwich thief," answers the Daddy Padfoot. He continues once he sees Remus and realizes he would be in the same position, "And we get freshen up too."  
  
"Well I'm going to get change and then we could go and get Harry!" She jumps up to run up the stairs, but turns around to the two men. "Which room is mine?"  
  
"The second room on the left," the werewolf answers. Carrie turns and grabs her night sake then runs upstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Blacks and Remus is down from washing their faces of the tear tracks, and in Carrie's case a change of clothes. In all, they are ready for the trip down to Surry. 


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Finaly

BlackKats are here again. Kat: We own Harry Potter Cat: What are you saying we don't own Harry Potter, we just own the books and almost nothing else, so don't get us in trouble with this government. Kat: But we did in my dream. Cat: Yeah, in your dream is the operative phase, sister. Kat: BOOWHO Cat: Let's finish this introduction of this chapter and start on the next one. Kat: Yeah, but I still want Harry Potter. Cat: So do I. But He is owned but J. K. Rowling and the like the WB. Please Read and Review, but no fire aka flames, please, just helpful criticism. Thank you for are first three reviews. Kat: Thank you for reading. BlackKats: Here's the third chapter:  
  
Harry Potter and the Mind reader  
  
Chapter 3: Harry Finally!!!!  
  
Day 1: June 7: afternoon/evening  
  
Harry couldn't forget his nightmare last night. It was Cedric's death, but it felt like someone was there with him. 'I have to stop thinking wrongly,' Harry keeps thinking, while looking at the garden.  
  
The sun is shinning down on him, like it is trying to cheer him up, but it is not going any good. Harry's mind is still mess up about Cedric and it is his fault. Sometimes he could almost believe that it is just Voldermort's fault, but it comes down to him, since he wanted them both to grab the stupid cup, which turned out to be a portkey. Cedric had not survived the experience, but Harry had and is suffering survivor's guilt.  
  
Dudley even stops bugging him, because Harry will not react as expectations suggest. Harry will not put any resistant to any of Dudley's treats, and if, Dudley does do something, Harry seems to take it like his penance.  
  
Aunt Petunia notices something is wrong with Harry, also. She will not do anything for Harry unless it affects her child. But, as she looks at Harry sitting on the bench in the garden as he has done since he had gotten home from Hogwarts; she feels something in the harden heart towards Harry soften. She almost went out to him, but Vernon and his sister Marge are expected home any minute and she has to finish dinner.  
  
Uncle Vernon has noticed, but unlike Dudley who misses the Harry beatings or such, and Petunia who feels something other then jealously and hate for her sister's son; Uncle Vernon feels joy that Harry is miserable and it is something from his school. Vernon almost wishes that Harry will not go to that school this year, but go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Vernon sometimes hears Harry talking to that drat bird, something about Voldermort, something about being responsible about another's death. He almost turns Harry to the police, but doesn't know the information, so he would only get laugh at.  
  
Uncle Vernon walks into his home with his sister Marge and Ripper following her heels; and they smell roast beef and mashed potatoes. He places his briefcase and Marge's things down out of the way and enter the dining room/kitchen. The family is supposed to be there, so they could start dinner when he comes home. Aunt Petunia and Dudley are there. But the famous Harry Potter isn't there. "Where is He?" spat Uncle Vernon.  
  
Aunt Petunia knows his anger breaking point and she knows at this moment it is way passed. She points out back, towards the bench where Harry sits now staring at the sunset.  
  
"Was he out there all day?" the ire in Vernon's voice skyrockets. He marches out towards Harry. Aunt Petunia settles Marge into her seat, haves Dudley entrain her, and she goes out after Vernon.  
  
Harry isn't paying attention to the outside world, so he is startled when Vernon yells in his ear, "Why are you here, now?"  
  
Harry finally looks around and realizes the time. Harry mutters, "I'm.so.sorry, Uncle Vernon."  
  
Vernon is most upset about this disrespect. He does not have the respect, which Vernon thinks Harry owes him.  
  
Harry sees his Uncle become more red-faced after his apology. He does not know what is wrong, what he had done now. It is not like he has done anything right in a year.  
  
"Boy, why are you not helping your aunt?" Vernon's voice had the tight anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry mutters, walking across the lawn toward the house. His shoulders and whole posture were slumped foreword. He barely lifts his feet off the ground, while walking. He also is just looking at the ground, never looking up. Vernon and Petunia follows right behind him. Vernon is muttering angrily about Harry under his breath, it is along the lines of the ungrateful brat, and that he should be in his cupboard.  
  
They arrive in the dining and sit down in the vacant seats, where Dudley and Marge are waiting. Harry is still not looking up, as a matter of fact, Harry is quite interested in the plate, which is set in front of him. It holds roast beef and mashed potatoes, which is different, since Dudley is still on his diet and when they receive this food, it means there is a special occasion and Harry acetyl got a good portion of the meal. Vernon and Dudley are happy about the feast.  
  
Aunt Marge complains the trip from America, "And on the flight home, I met this most disrespecting person that I could imagine. She implied that I needed manners. I need manners, could you believe?" Aunt Marge continues on this path of conversation looking highly offended, which goes to prove that she needed manners.  
  
"Marge don't fret over it. She was an American as you said. And you know that they have no manners," Vernon says to Marge trying to calm her down, because he figures she is one of those freaks. Americans are different. Vernon never likes anything different.  
  
During the meal, Marge tosses insults towards Harry, which he just shrugs and never looks up from his plate. Aunt Marge complains that the boy is not listening to her. As everyone knows, she likes confrontations.  
  
About half way though the meal, the doorbell rang and Ripper starts to bark. Vernon groans and says, "I will get the door." He goes to the door and opens it.  
  
On the doorstop, there is a girl with black hair and violet eyes. She is dressed in black pants, a red shirt with a black robe over the clothes. There is a black shagy dog sitting next to her. The girl says smiling, "Hello, I'm part of Hogwarts scouts and would you like to buy a box of cookies. They are only 20 Knuts a box. And could we talk to the resident wizard in the household, please?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4 Harry and Carrie MetJail break

BlackKats are back  
  
Cat: I'm sorry that we are so late with this next installment of our story. We have been sent our first flame and you don't want to know how long I had to coax Kat out from under the bed to help write the story.  
  
Kat: I wasn't scared or under on the bed. I was just cleaning under there. The dust bunnies were attacking.  
  
Cat: Oh, really?!!!  
  
Kat: Yes!!!! They were.  
  
Cat: Never mind oh sister of mine. Just to remind the readers we don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and WB does.  
  
Kat: Don't forget to review us.  
  
Cat: Yeah, even if it's helpful criticism, no flames just helpful criticism.  
  
Chapter 4: Harry and Caroline met  
  
Day 1: June 7: Evening  
  
The door slams in the unwanted, dangerous, visitors' faces. "Asshole," mutters the girl with the door firmly in her face. "Well, 'Snuffles' looks like they don't want a box of cookies. Lock pick?" The dog shakes his head while perking up his ears in question of how does she know how to pick a lock. "To the back then," Carrie says while flipping off the door and the dog leads her around the back.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Vernon's face is turning purple as a plum. Though the kitchen hallway, he sees Harry looking up questionably. Vernon makes a beeline to Harry, he grabs his shoulders pulling him up out of the his set and yells at him, "You, ungrateful brat, why did you tell your friends from.." He stops his rant, because he hears growing at his feet and looks to see a big giant black dog, with his giant teeth showing and the hair on his back standing on end.  
  
"Vernon, Let him go NOW!!" a female voice fills the room. Vernon turns to the voice and sees the girl from the doorstop walking towards him extremely pissed.  
  
"You are trespassing! Get out of my house!" Vernon tells the girl. Dudley runs in the living room because he's a cry baby and scare about the strangers.  
  
"That wench from the plane. I knew she had no manners," thought Marge.  
  
"Shut up, Bitch!" Caroline yells at Marge, who is surprise since she hasn't udder a word. Ripper starts to growl, but once Carrie looks at him, he whimpers.  
  
Caroline pulls out her wand and points at Vernon. "As I told you, let him go or I will curse you into the next life."  
  
Sirus is still growling, but he side steps out of the way and bumps in to Harry. Harry looks down at the huge black dog and his eyes brighten for the first time since he got to the Dusleys. "Sirus."  
  
Vernon startles from hearing his nephew's godfather's name. He looks at the girl that is standing right in front of him, with her wand held high and then to the dog who looks ready to bite him.  
  
Carrie realizes that Vernon wouldn't listen to her at all so she sends a telepathic call to Remus to come in and help.  
  
After a few seconds, Remus comes busting into the house and Vernon looks towards the front door and his grip loosens on Harry. Carrie sees this and grabs Harry from Vernon's grasp. Sirus then jumps on extremely fat purple-faced man and brings him down to the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! Dad, don't bite him! I'm not going to take you to the vet to get a rabies shot," shouts Carrie in shock.  
  
Harry smiles and holds back his laughter for the first time, since the third task. He then looks at the girl next to him. Her violet eyes are shifting between Marge, Petunia and Vernon. Her black hair is falling down her back and the strip of white in her hair just appears in the front of her hairline as her wand brighten a little, as if she is holding the power back. At that instate Harry realizes that this girl looks just like his imaginative friend from when he was little.  
  
"Caroline, Padfoot, calm down, we didn't come here to kill them" Remus shouts.  
  
"Flamey!" comes a shout from a very stock Harry.  
  
Carrie turns towards Harry; well everyone turns towards Harry. She smiles at him. Carrie is going to say something, but the bitch, which is also known as Marge tells Ripper, to attack while pointing at the black dog on top of Vernon. Ripper does his mistress's bidding and knocks Sirus off of Vernon.  
  
"Dad" shouts Carrie, while Harry is shouting, "Padfoot!" They run to Sirus and Ripper. But after a moment of biting and growling and the whimpering on Ripper's part, Ripper runs behind Marge in hopes that she would protect him.  
  
Carrie turns towards Harry and smiles evilly, "Well Lighten, do you want to get her back?"  
  
Harry is going to answer, but the werewolf has lost his patience. "CARRIE, STOP!! Now, Harry get your things, we are leaving."  
  
"You treacherous wench!! I knew that you were nothing and with that Harry Potter!" Marge rages. Carrie stomps over to her, Carrie's face making everyone sure that she is extremely pissed. In the background, Petunia is helping Vernon to his feet. Sirus has moved to Harry and is muzzling his hand trying to have him smile again. Harry on his part is still shock at Carrie being real.  
  
Remus has also moved to Harry to protect him. He has his wand out, so he could stop Carrie if she is going to do something stupid. Because Remus knows that she is just like her father when she is pissed.  
  
".your parents should be ashamed." Marge trails off the lecture, since Carrie is standing right in front of her with her face inches away from Marge's. Her stripe of white hair, in the mist of black, gleans of light.  
  
"Shut up, bitch. Or I will beat you into a bloody pulp and fed your entails to your dog." Carrie states to Marge.  
  
"Carrie get upstairs and help Harry pack. Now!" the werewolf says.  
  
Carrie looks at Remus and grumbles as she goes to Harry. She places her hand on his arm and pulls him to the stairs. Harry comes out of his trance that he had fallen into, since he realizes his imaginative friend from childhood is real. He leads her up to his room.  
  
Remus turns to the Dusleys and looks really hard at Vernon. Sirus stands right by Lupin and continues to growl. "Now I know how heartbroken you will feel if we take Harry away for the summer but I must insist. You will see him again next year if he will want to come back a stay with you but I don't see why he would. I am sorry for the mess that has happened today. Next time if I see what I have seen today I will let my friends finish what they started with my help. Do I make myself clear," Remus states as if he is talking to children. His voice is also very sarcastic.  
  
Upstairs our two heroes are packing. ".I mean why didn't Uncle Moony let me finish? I could have had that that that (you can tell that Carlione is still pissed) woman on the floor begging to apologize.." Carrie is complaining and pacing as Harry packs his trunk.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asks Carrie getting her out of the mood she was in. She stops pacing the small room.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Who are you? You do look familiar, but I can't place you." Harry asks as he puts his clothes in his trunk.  
  
"I am Caroline Black or Flamey as you said down stairs," she smirks.  
  
"Black?! Your Sirus's daughter, aren't you?  
  
"Yup," she tells him as she finally starts to help him pack his trunk.  
  
"But you're Flamey too?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"You called Remus, Uncle?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"How are you Flamey? I mean Flamey was an imaginative friend I had when I was younger. How can you be her?" Harry is under his bed getting the stuff he have hidden under the floorboards under his bed.  
  
Carrie is taking the items, which Harry is passing her from the floorboards and placing them in his trunk. Harry is expecting a reply, which she doesn't give. When he has cleared out the floorboards and has everything, which he wants to take; he turns towards her and utters a single word, "Well?"  
  
"Well, we're all packed. I will help you with your stuff. Dad and Remus are waiting. Let's hope that they hurt your relatives." Carrie picks up Hedwig's cage and one handle of the trunk, not answering his question. "Where's your bird?"  
  
"Hedwig is at Ron's delivering a letter for me. She'll find her way to me. Don't worry. And aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Harry picks up the other handle of the trunk and starts to go downstairs with it. They lug the huge heavy trunk down with difficultly.  
  
They arrive downstairs and see Dudley in the living room, hiding from the big bad werewolf (not that he knows Remus is a werewolf). Suddenly the trunk gets heavier and both Carrie and Harry turn or look down and sees Padfoot lying on the trunk, grinning as only a dog can. Remus comes out the kitchen, where the Dusleys are hysterical yelling.  
  
Remus looks expertly at Carrie, "Carrie, we need you alter Marge's memories."  
  
Carrie yells at shock, "What?!!" Her hold on the trunk loosens and Padfoot falls off the trunk in shock. Harry's arm is hurting, since the extra weight and he puts the trunk down. "You want me to go in the woman's head. YOU MUST BE CRAZY!! I won't do it."  
  
"Now, Carrie, listen, I know you don't like this, but we can't use magic or the ministry would think Harry is," Remus explains.  
  
"So, do you know how hard it is to go in some one's head, and to change some one's memories? I won't do it." She states.  
  
"Carrie you're the only one who can do it. Remember, you said you would help us get Harry out of here. And if you and your father (looks at Padfoot) had made a big mess you wouldn't have to do this. Now get in there and change her memories," as Remus points to the kitchen.  
  
"Fine," Carrie stomps to the kitchen, "Who would be my anchor?"  
  
"I will," comes from Remus and a newly transformed Sirus.  
  
"OK, Daddy, you're up. But first," she turns to the living room, "Sleep Dudley." You can hear the fat hit the floor.  
  
"What's going on? How she do that?" comes a confused Harry Potter.  
  
Sirus and Carrie go into the kitchen, while Remus starts to explain Carrie. "You see, Harry, Carrie is a mind reader or a seer, in muggle terms she is telepathic. She is also very strong, since she could read Sirus in dog form, where most mind readers can't. She also changes peoples' memories as well. It's not some thing she likes to do, which I am happy about that. Any questions?"  
  
"Uh, no I guess not," says Harry while he is burning with questions, that he would ask Carrie later, because he would rather get from the source, but it explains at lot to him right now.  
  
"Yea, right, you look like you father when he as burning with questions. I know that look. But you don't want to ask them its up to you. Now lets get your stuff in the car." Remus picks up Harry's truck and they begin to bring his stuff out to the car.  
  
In the kitchen, the Dusleys are trying to break their own eardrums as well as the Blacks' eardrums. Carrie and Sirus walk into the kitchen and suddenly the Dusley are sleeping. Carrie grins at her dad, "Dad, I had to do it, they were annoying me." As her hair turns all silvery white.  
  
Sirus grins, "OK, let's just get this done and over with. We have to do some thing with that hair of yours." He is also thinking, 'That's my girl. And why is her hair silver?'  
  
"Thanks Dad," as she walks over towards Marge Dusley, ignoring the silver comment.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Anyways, Dad, just hold on to me, don't loose contact with me or I could be lost in her memories. I really hate doing this," Carrie tells her dad as he puts his hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be right here, silver."  
  
"I'm going in," she says as she dives into the bitch's memories.  
  
Carrie's POV:  
  
I can't believe that I'm doing this. I hate being in some else's mind, never mind some one as self-centered as Marge Dusley. I walk along the passage of her thoughts. I can also hear her suffice thoughts. The woman is positively the worst person I have ever met. The passage splits, I do know one way is to the long-term memories and the other is the short- term memory. Now all I have to do is pick the right way to go. But some how a computer screen lights up in the middle of the fork in the passageway.  
  
I wonder if it has Internet? Wait a minute, why would I be thinking about that? Stupid Caroline. I walk closer to the screen, a keyboard and a mouse appear. The stupid thing has windows. I take the mouse and click on the short-term memory to look up the dinner of the evening. Cool, it hasn't been transfer to long term yet. I click the edit button, I deleted Harry, Dad, Uncle Moony and myself from her memory. I also inserted a conversion about Harry being gone for the summer. Finished, thank God.  
  
I have to think of dad to get out of here. Ok, Dad I hope you are still holding on to me. Here goes. I can feel my dad's arms around me. He didn't let go. I open my eyes to see him. He looks very concern at me. "Dad I feel dizzy."  
  
Author POV:  
  
After loading the car, Remus and Harry came in to the house, to see a very panicky looking Sirus and a white hair unconscious Caroline in his arms on the stairs.  
  
Once Sirus looks up from the unconscious face of his daughter and sees Remus he starts to yell, "LUPIN, WHY DID YOU LET HER DO THIS IF YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WHY IS HER HAIR SILVER..!!!!"  
  
Remus tries to interrupt in his most calming voice, "Sirus, calm down. Come on, calm down, it's not that bad."  
  
Sirus continues to yell at him, and Remus is trying to be heard above the animagi's anger filled yell. Harry looks at Caroline first, where she is in her father arms, with her face peaceful in unconscious and her hair silvery white. Harry then looks up towards his father's two best friends. He pipes up, "Uh.Guys.I think that she is fine, just a little tired. She should wake up after her hair turns back to black. At least that is what had happened when we were younger," he mutters the last part, thinking futile that his words would not reach the ears of the two adults, but needing to say to reassure himself.  
  
"What? But you two just met?" the confused and angry adults ask in voices filled with rage.  
  
Harry takes a step back, when confronted with the two angry men whom have never yelled at him before, well Sirus did but Harry was trying to kill him at the time. The two men realize their error, or in better words, saw the shock in Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. Let's just get going and we could talk about this when we are home. Padfoot give me Carrie," Remus says.  
  
Sirus gives his precious daughter to his fellow prankster. Remus picks her up and motions Harry to open the door. Harry waits till Remus carrying Carrie goes out the door with a very emotional grim. Harry follows the trio to the cherry finished 1999 VW beetle with black leather seats (believe it or not, all of his stuff fit in the trunk). Remus puts Carrie into the backseat and the grim jumps into the other seat placing his head in his daughter's lap. Carrie is buckled in and Harry gets the front seat with Remus driving.  
  
It is a quiet drive home with the teenage girl passed out in the backseat, and the teenage boy asleep in the front seat. Neither one of them realize that the car is flying with a pissed off dog in the back growling at the driver. There is a muttered, "Shut up, Sirus."  
  
The drive, or the flying, continues with the occasionally growl from the dog. Once, the VW beetle made it home, the driver touches down without waking either one of the teenagers. He pulls into his drive way and shakes up the teenage boy, "Harry, wake up." Harry's eyelids flutters and he wakes up groggily. He moves so the two men come get to the teenage girl in the back seat. Sirus had changed and is taking his little girl into the house and is leaving Harry's safety to his best friend. Remus shows Harry his way to his room, where Harry promptly falls down onto the bed and falls asleep. Sirus has put Carrie into her bed. The he changes into his dog form and lies at the foot of her bed.  
  
A scream pierces the silence of the night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
